


Time to stop running (or to start)

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer is Sherlock's Sherlock's dad, F/F, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Parental Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Greg Lestrade, Protective Sam Winchester, Single Parent Sherlock, past Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: Dean and Sam show up in London at Greg and Sherlock's Crime scene. Sherlock is Bobby's biological son. He is now 21, and so is Greg. Dean and Mycroft are 23. Sam is 19, not in college. John is 22. Jody is 43, Bobby is 47. John Winchester is also 47.“Greg, why did you call us to the case, so far it seems like a three,” Sherlock says as he looks around the crime scene. He looks up just as two people walk in. The shorter of the two has blond hair, stormy green eyes, and he is wearing a leather jacket. The taller had brown hair and stormy blue eyes. “Dean, if you’re here this case isn’t a three is it?” He says to the shorter.“Afraid not, Will, Crowley has been in London recently,” Dean says and then turns his attention to the officers and John Watson who are all staring at the two confused. Well, all except Greg.





	1. The Past Catches Up

“Greg, why did you call us to the case, so far it seems like a three,” Sherlock says as he looks around the crime scene. He looks up just as two people walk in. The shorter of the two has blond hair, stormy green eyes, and he is wearing a leather jacket. The taller had brown hair and stormy blue eyes. “Dean, if you’re here this case isn’t a three is it?” He says to the shorter.

 

“Afraid not, Will, Crowley has been in London recently,” Dean says and then turns his attention to the officers and John Watson who are all staring at the two confused. Well, all except Greg.

 

“Oh, Great, so we’re dealing with Crowley,” Greg says.

 

“How do you two know these two?”Sally says to Greg and Sherlock.

 

“Yeah, they are friends of mine and my brother,” Sherlock says. “How’s Bobby, Dean?”

 

“Good, and stubborn as always he misses you, Mycroft and Lizzie.”

 

“I know he calls sometimes, or I call,” Sherlock says with a distant look in his eyes. “We have a case to solve.”  


“Yes, we do. It looks like a simple demon had possessed the body, but there is no stab wound. I’m thinking holy water or…”

 

“Or what?” Sherlock says.

 

“Or an angel,” Sam replies.

  
“Hold it you are saying demons and angels are real?” Anderson asks.

 

“I’m saying pretty much anything supernatural is real. You must be Anderson the one that, Will claims can lower the IQ of the entire street. Oh, and one more thing, even if you’re not afraid of Mycroft, I know more ways to ‘make you disappear’ than him and John combined. So, leave him alone.” Dean says with a look that tells everyone he is serious.

 

“You know an angel?” Sherlock asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s Dean’s boyfriend.” Sam taunts

 

“I need some air,” Sherlock says and heads outside.

 

“Was it the scene?” Sam asks Dean.

 

“Sammy, you’re an imbecile. Greg, you won’t find anything if it is an angel. I’ll make sure Will is ok. I’ll text you the motel information. Stop by after work.” Dean says before leaving to go after Sherlock. “Will, about what Sammy said?”

 

“Dean, it doesn’t matter, I just felt a little closed in.”

 

“Will, Cas and me did date for a little bit, but I was never over you enough to be serious, and he respects that.”

 

“Dean, you deserve to be happy.”

 

“I can’t be happy. Not with the life I live. Maybe if I had left with you I would be.” Dean says and sees a little smirk on Will’s lips. They hear rustling in an alley nearby. “Will, stay by me.”

 

“Dean, was that?” Sherlock asks and gets his answer when a demon steps out of the alley. “Of course, the king of hell.”  
  
“William so nice to see you again. So, Dean, your angel has been messing with my plans.” Crowley says coming out from the alley.

 

“I have had no control over Cas, so I don’t know your problem with me.”

 

“You’re a Winchester, I’ll always have a problem with you. Just as I will always have a problem with the Singer boys too, oh right sorry you went back to going by Holmes didn’t you.”

 

“Crowley, you need to stop these killings,” Sherlock says still standing by Dean.

 

“Afraid not, William, as much as you are the better of the hunters…”

 

“I. AM. NOT. A. HUNTER!” Sherlock says emphasizing each word with a punch.

 

“Oh yes, that is right, you left hunting after a fight with your father.”

 

“Shut up.”

  
“Oh, how is your son by the way? Only one month old, does Bobby know?”

 

“Mycroft really needs to keep me out of your relationship.”

 

“Your his brother and I’m his boyfriend, of course, he talks about you and his nephew. Although I find it funny that you go by Holmes even though you never changed your name back. In fact, you burned the papers Mycroft gave you too sign.”

 

“Crowley, why are you killing these people?” Dean asks pulling Sherlock back away from Crowley.

 

“I don’t think so and you two will stay out of my way or my demons may just go after you.” With that Crowley disappeared and Dean pulled Sherlock into a hug.

 

“It’s going to be ok,” Dean said as he saw Sherlock shaking.

 

“Dean I… I think I want to go back, back home. Let’s stop Crowley’s demons, then pack me, Scott, and Liz up. I can’t run from who I am. I don’t want to anymore.”

 

“Ok, whatever you want, Will. Bobby will be happy. Will Mycroft let you take Liz?”

 

“He has no choice. Bobby and I are her only biological relatives. The only reason she came with us is that Bobby wanted her to have a more normal life. She is ten and she needs her dad and biological brother, not her adopted brother.”

 

“Ok, let’s go kill some demons,” Dean says and Sherlock reaches down and grabs his hand while they walk back to the crime scene.

 

“You two were gone for a while. What happened?” Sam asked when they got back and he saw Sherlock’s had where his knuckles were bleeding.

 

“You two are right, and my brother has a lot to answer for. Greg, when this case is done, I’m taking Liz and Scott with me back to America.”

 

“Sherlock, are you sure, you left because you wanted out, we left because you wanted out.”

 

“I’m sure, Greg, it’s time I stop running from the truth. Now, do you two have the colt? I was told it can kill demons.”

 

“Yes. We should pack you and the other two up tonight though. Crowley knows where you live I'm guessing.” Dean says to Sherlock still holding his hand.

 

“Actually my flat will be much safer than a motel. I have warding up against everything except angels. Crowley only comes in if I allow it. You two can stay with me.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Here is the colt. We have angel blades that will kill demons too. Will, there is one more thing, of course, I’m not leaving you alone until we figure out what demon or angel is responsible. Crowley of course, but he wouldn’t have shown up like he did if he knew what was happening.”

 

“Dean, you are not going to be by my side all the time.”

 

“Yes, I will, Crowley has threatened you.”

 

“He threatened you too.”

 

“Sherlock, Dean, stop arguing you can yell at each other later,” Greg asks just as Sherlock’s phone beeps

 

“Dean, Crowley just texted he said he’ll call off the demons if you give him the colt,” Sherlock says showing Dean.

 

“If we do this we can leave sooner.”

 

“Yes, but why does he want it.”

 

“We’ve used it to kill his demons, many times.”

 

“Glad you see it my way,” Crowley says startling everyone, by appearing right in front of Sherlock and Dean. “Now, hand me the colt, William.” Sherlock holds the colt out to Crowley.

 

“Now leave, and if this happens again nothing will stop me from taking you down, Crowley,” Dean says pointing the angel blade at the demon and stepping between Will and Crowley.

 

“I got it, Winchester. I’ll let your brother know, although I’m sure he already does, that you are going back to the states with Elizabeth and Scott.” Crowley says disappearing again.

 

“Ok, so that’s it, how are we supposed to explain this to the chief.” Anderson points out to everyone.

 

“Mycroft will be taking over the case as a government case. You won’t need to explain anything. Greg will be getting a call in a few minutes.” Sherlock replies

 

“Greg, please tell me you have weapons to keep you safe,” Sam says once they are in Greg’s office at the Yard.

 

“Yeah of course I do, Sam. So, ‘Lock, you’re going to go back to the states?”

 

‘Yeah, Greg it’s where I need to be. Then you would have a reason to go and visit Sam. Although John is going to be confused about what is going on. I don’t think he believed Mycroft and Crowley about demons being real. Even though Crowley always seems to pop up out of nowhere. Will you just make sure that he is alright?”

 

“Yeah, ‘Lock, I’ll be up to visit you sometime, you know I’ve been thinking about getting back in the game, but too many people know me in England to do that. You also know John, he will learn to accept it. He’ll take it head first.”

 

“Hey, Sherlock, Greg. Sherlock you’re going to be moving to the states now.” John says coming into the office with a coffee.

 

“Yep, mine and Elizabeth’s father lives there and I need to stop running from who I am. Mycroft will help you whenever you are in need of it. You have dual citizenship here and in America which is a good thing because if Greg moves too, I have a feeling that you’ll end up wanting out of London at least.”

 

“Greg, you might move too?”

 

“Yeah, I left my happiness behind in order to get out.”

 

“Wait I know when Sherlock and Mycroft moved to the States, but when did you?”

 

“Same time, my dad died during a hunt for the demon that ended up killing Sherlock and Mycroft’s parents. My dad and Mycroft’s dad had been good friends with John Winchester, so when he died, until I became of age, I was sent to live with the Winchesters. Since Sherlock was Bobby’s son she just sent Mycroft and Sherlock to live with him.”

 

“Oh, but you were never adopted by them, and isn’t Mycroft’s dad Sherlock’s dad?”

 

“No, to both, I was nine, same age as Sherlock, I told them that I didn’t want to be adopted, and they respected my choice. Sherlock’s father is Bobby, his mom and Bobby agreed that it would be better for him to stay with her and Mycroft’s father. ”

 

“So, Mycroft was eleven?”

 

“Yep, he was the same age as me. Sammy was seven. Liz hadn’t even been born yet.” Dean says to John.

 

“Wait so how old were you when you left, Sherlock?”

 

“I had just turned eighteen, Liz was seven.”

 

“So you only left three years ago?”

 

“Yes, I got tired of seeing my family almost killed.”

 

“Wow, ok, well since that is taken care of when do you plan on leaving?”

 

“Tomorrow we’ll pack the essentials, and take Mycroft’s jet.”

 

“We could just have Cas take us. No need to talk to Mycroft he can take two at a time and could actually take you, Scott and Liz at the same time. Then get us and then your bags he would be completely willing.” Dean says grabbing Will’s hand again.

 

“If you’re sure,”  Will says squeezing Dean’s hand. “Could we just leave today then?”

 

“Dean, what is it?” A man who appears from nowhere in a suit and tan trenchcoat, with black hair and blue eyes.

 

“We need you to transport us, Will, his son, and Liz back to America along with their stuff.”

 

“We can go to you’re flat, Will, I can take whatever you pack to Bobby’s.”

 

“None of us have that much. I have the stroller, and a duffle bag of clothes for us each. Some baby essentials, and toys for them both which are in two toy boxes. Bobby will have bedding for us. I can get Scott a crib later.”

 

“You really don’t have much.”

 

“I grew up with Bobby and the Winchesters, you always pack light.” With that, the four went to Sherlock’s flat. Where Sherlock and Liz said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, and then left.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Sam and Dean first and leaves them outside Bobby’s house while he does the same with Sherlock, Liz, and Scott. When Sherlock shows up he is holding Scott in his arms. Dean goes up to him and walks with him and Liz to the door. The other two following close behind. Sherlock tentatively rings the doorbell. When the door opens it isn’t Boby, but Jody that is standing in front of the boys. “Jody?” Sherlock says confused.
> 
> “William, Bobby is going to be so happy you’re back,” Jody says hugging all of them one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn I didn't expect. It kind of wrote itself. Nothing bad I promise, but a bit romantic. Hope you enjoy.  
> ~KM~

Castiel takes Sam and Dean first and leaves them outside Bobby’s house while he does the same with Sherlock, Liz, and Scott. When Sherlock shows up he is holding Scott in his arms. Dean goes up to him and walks with him and Liz to the door. The other two following close behind. Sherlock tentatively rings the doorbell. When the door opens it isn’t Boby, but Jody that is standing in front of the boys. “Jody?” Sherlock says confused.

 

“William, Bobby is going to be so happy you’re back,” Jody says hugging all of them one by one.

 

“Jody, dear, who is it?” They hear Bobby say from the kitchen. Will starts to panic when he hears Bobby’s footsteps.

 

“Dear, huh dad, I think you forgot to mention something on the phone,” Sherlock says when he knows Bobby is right outside of the room.

 

“Will, not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?” Bobby says hugging his son and daughter. “And did Myc come with you?”   
  


“I needed to stop running, I got a bit homesick, and this is where Liz should be and where I would rather raise Scotty. Myc didn’t come, he and Crowley are still together, and I’m pretty sure he’s helping him. Now, back to you calling Jody dear.”

 

“We’ve been dating for about six months, but I didn’t know what you boys would think.”

 

“It’s your life dad, and if she makes you happy who are we to stop you.”

 

“Thank you, son, now Cas just brought your stuff so why don’t we get it to your rooms. Yours and Liz’s rooms are still set up, and we can make Mycroft’s Scotty’s.” Bobby says and they each help to grab the little number of items. “Liz is going to need some more clothes. Yours that are here should still fit you. I also have Liz’s old crib, we can set that back up for Scott. I’m glad to have my boys and girl back, and to officially meet my grandson. Lunch is about done, so why don’t you all go wash up. Cas, I mean it not just angel magic away, you are going to eat with us, I don’t care if you need to or not.” 

 

Bobby takes Scott from William and the boys and Liz hurry to comply. When they are all sat around the table Jody passes the food around. They all talk and laugh. At the end of lunch, William and Cas are friends, and Jody and Bobby made sure they were all full. Hey, dad, do you mind keeping an eye on Scotty, Dean and I were going to go for a drive?”

 

“Of course, now be back by supper time, because John just finished his hunt and is heading this way,” Bobby says leaving no room for debate.

 

“Ok, but remember we’re not children anymore.”

 

“You, are twenty-one years and three months old, barely old enough to drink and still a kid to me. Sam, put the beer down, you are not old enough to drink, and you’re not going to be drunk when your father gets here.” Bobby says as he sees Sam entering the room with a beer. Sam hands the beer to Cas, who goes ahead and drinks it.

 

“I don’t care what dad thinks,” Sam replies before turning the t.v. on.

 

“Come on, Will. We can go down to the woods.” Dean says grabbing Will’s hand

 

“We all know what happens with you two there,” Sam says smirking at his brother and William

 

“Hey, at least we’ll be getting some,” Dean says smirking back at his brother. Will starts blushing and pulls Dean out the door and on their way. “Come on, Babe, I’ve been wanting to have you sitting next to me in the Impala again since you left.” Dean then leans in and whispers into Will’s ear, “This time I have a key to Jody’s cabin and no one is there. Alex and Claire are at school.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for, Dean?” Sherlock says as they get to the Impala. “Plus, I’ve been waiting just as long. I’ve missed you, and I was jealous of Cas, but he’s a good guy.”

 

Dean drives them to Jody’s cabin and when they get there Dean looks at William. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

“Dean, you know me better than that. The wood was always our spot, whenever I came with you I wanted you. That hasn’t changed now, so inside or out here I don’t care. Kiss me, make love to me, I’m still yours, no one else's.”

 

“Why don’t we stick with a make-out session. I missed you, and I don’t want to just rush back in. I want you to know how much I care about you. I’m sorry about the last night you were here. I said things that I should have never said. I was sad and disappointed. I loved you then and I love you now. I didn’t want you to leave, and I thought being mad would make it easier, but it made it harder. Whenever I thought I was going to die I couldn’t help but think how we left things.” Dean says sitting on the Impala's hood with William by his side.

 

“Whenever I thought I was going to die, I thought about the same thing. I love you Dean Winchester, and I’m an idiot for thinking I could let you go. That I could watch you be with someone else. Don’t get me wrong if you wanted to be with someone else just tell me and I’ll back off, but I won’t pretend I like it.”

 

“I don’t want anyone else, only you. I would never expect you to be glad I was with someone else, and I’m happy you wouldn’t be because I love you William Singer.”

 

“We sounded really sappy, but I’m glad it’s out in the open. I do think though that you are right and we should stick to the making out today.” Will says going in for a kiss and soon enough he is on his back on the hood with Dean on top of him, and the only people in the world to them is them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy, please comment, and like. If you have any ideas for this story or another one I would love to hear them. I'm also on Tumblr @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001


End file.
